User talk:SwarmKazuto
Hey~! <33 Its a good idea to be more active here, its fun~!^^ I know I'm repeating what I said in the chat, but please read my entire message, thanks for the patience! >.< Just so you really remember what I said, my personality online has nothing to do with anyone/anything that is fake or real.~ It is only based on the way I ''personally '' feel like talking to others, which is my preference, choice and who I am. <333 It has nothing to do with anyone or anything, I repeat, it is only based on how I ''personally ''choose to talk to you guys, that's all~!! <33 I-I just thought I'd make it clear so there are no complicated misunderstandings /// Nice to meet youuu~~!! *hugs* And I give you respect for finding out so fast <3333 UmeChan08 (talk) 15:06, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Scans The link is on my talk page Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:41, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I see that Angelo Cabrini has answered your question but here is the libk if you haven't seen it yet: http://lordranged7.tumblr.com/post/35647302787/kagamination-corocoro-leaks-7th-power-tove Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think that Fei has blue hair because he will be the 8th person for the Ultimate Eleven and he Mixi Maxed with something to receive blue hair I think. I guess that Kinako will have a Keshin alongside with Fei. Nope, at the moment, I have really no idea about Power #9~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 22:51, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wiki I can help you with that, I have the 1st GO Game, ask me anything about it (I have Taiyou and Yukimura, haven't recruited Kishibe yet) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) First off, I'm assuming that you can read Japanese, since you have the game. If not, I'll just put it into English. Also, those three are one of the most longest to get. Amemiya Taiyou: Community Master Location: Desert Stadium *1st - Makisato Mizuki **1A - Hinano Kinsuke **1B - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience **1C - Shouri no Misanga/Victory Misanga *2nd - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience *3rd - Scout character: Fukuyama *4th - Scout character: Cutter Yukimura Hyouga: Community Master Location: Snowland Stadium *1st - Kitaki Tsuneo **1A - Hokugen Takeyuki **1B - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf **1C - Scout character: Hibino **1D - Wadai/Talk: Beautiful Flower *2nd - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf *3rd - Eternal Blizzard Manual *4th - Scout character: Peter Kishibe Taiga: Community Master Location: Water World Stadium *1st - Shimizu Ryuuto **1A - Taki Yoshihiko **1B - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy **1C - Kidokawa Spray **1D - Oshare Misanga/Fashionable Misanga *2nd - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *3rd - Scout character - Oshimoto *4th - Scout character: Yonbuichi Requirements (Extra): Hinano Kinsuke: *1st - Yasumori Chiharu **1A - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience **1B - Nekketsu Pendant **1C - Mushitori Ami/Bug Catching Net *2nd - Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience *3rd - Scout character: Kamon *4th - Arakumo Glove ---- Hokugen Takeyuki: *1st - Itetsuki Touma **1A - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf **1B - Hakuren Shoes **1C - Ice Ground Manual **1D - Suishouishi/Crystal Rock *2nd - Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf *3rd - Flying Fish Manual *4th - Hakuren Spray ---- Taki Yoshihiko: *1st - Taki Sousuke **1A - Katayama Tsuyoshi **1B - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy **1C - Scout character: Nabe **1D - Kidokawa Shoes *2nd - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *3rd - Scout character: Sasanishi *4th - Kidokawa Wear Katayama Tsuyoshi: *1st - Tobisawa Mana **1A - Konuma Waku **1B - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy **1C - Nekketsu Misanga *2nd - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *3rd - Picture: Fifth Rock *4th - Fence of Gaia Manual Konuma Waku: *1st - Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy *2nd - Twin Mixer Manual *3rd - Chikai no Pendant Re:Wiki (Since it was getting long) It varies. Some you can buy in stores, others you have to battle teams: *Meimonkou no Trophy/ Well Known School Trophy - From Kidokawa Seishuu (Soccer Match) *Kagayaku Mafura/Shining Scarf - From Hakuren (Soccer Match) *Tensai Striker no Kokoroe/Genius Striker's Experience - From Arakumo (Soccer Match) *Nekketsu Misanga - Holy Liner Station Shop *Chikai no Pendant - イカズチブラザーズA/Ikazuchi Brothers A drop (Water Path, Water World Stadium) *Suishouishi/Crystal Rock - Sand Path (Desert Stadium) *Mushitori Ami/Bug Catching Net - フラッシュバグスB/ダークネスバグB (Flash Bugs B/Darkness Bug B) (Shine/Dark Version, Wind Path/Cyclone Stadium) *Nekketsu Pendant - Yuugi Path Shop (Pinball Stadium Path) *Victory Misanga/Shouri no Misanga - Yuugi Path Shop (Pinball Stadium Path) *Oshare Misanga/Fashionable Misanga - Ice Path Shop (Snowland Stadium Path) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) *Eternal Blizzard Manual - Yuuka's Extra Dimensional Tournament either Chaos or Raimon Aliea Union (Soccer Match) *Ice Ground Manual - Shopping Street/Shoutengai Rairaiken Shop 3000 Nekketsu Points *Flying Fish Manual - Raimon Budoukan Shop 2700 Nekketsu Points *Fence of Gaia Manual - Amano Mikado Stadium 5000 Nekketsu Points *Twin Mixer Manual - Raimon Budoukan Shop 2700 Nekketsu Points Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 01:17, November 14, 2012 (UTC)